Eternamente
by El almirante
Summary: Darkfic. El Hombre aprende a valorar lo que tiene, solo cuando lo pierde, dejandonos los recuerdos de un sueño... y de un amor!. LuNa.


**ETERNAMENTE **

…Tu cuerpo se siente tan bien entre mis brazos… la forma ideal, el peso correcto, te ajustas a mí tan perfectamente que casi no puedo creerlo.

Miro tus hermosos ojos mientras tu cabeza se apoya sobre mi brazo… son tan claros, tan inocentes. Puros.

Como siempre lo has sido, como siempre lo serás.

¿Sabes? Podría mirar tus ojos toda la noche, y el día siguiente, y el día después de ese. Sería tan fácil dejarme perder en ellos para siempre, tan sólo maravillándome de tus hermosas pestañas y mirando en asombro a mi propia imagen reflejándose en tus brillantes írises.

_toc toc toc_

Los golpes eran suaves, inseguros… casi suplicantes, como si quien los estuviera haciendo no quisiera que en verdad fueran escuchados.

Nadie contestó del otro lado.

Un sollozo escapó, y luego otro más, pero pronto fueron silenciados por alguna mano temblorosa o una voluntad mellada. Así había sido toda la noche… tan sólo sollozos furtivos, ninguno atreviéndose a romper en un verdadero llanto.

_toc toc toc_

Siempre me has recordado al sol, tan radiante, tan cálida. Mi día entero podía ser iluminado tan sólo con mirar tu rostro sonriente; me hacías sentir en el cielo en tan sólo un instante.

Con cuidado, peino tu cabello sedoso detrás de tu oreja, así nada estorbará tus mejillas rosadas, o tu nariz, tan pequeña y perfecta.

Ah tu cabello… como amo tu cabello, corto y resplandeciente, jugando con el viento. Me recuerdas a una diosa. Tú eres mi diosa particular, ¿Lo sabías?

No. Por supuesto que no. Nunca te lo dije, hasta ahora.

_toc toc toc toc_

La espera continuaba, pero ellos sabían que tendrían que interrumpirla. Estaban cansados… tan cansados. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Cómo?

Ahora rozo tus labios semiabiertos con mis dedos; son tan suaves, tibios todavía. La adorable forma de tu boca me llama y no puedo detenerme, mi corazón se acelera al acercarme a ti y al fin, te beso con ternura, y con tanta ligereza que no estoy realmente seguro de si en verdad nos hemos tocado en lo absoluto.

Respiro en tu esencia. ¿Cómo es que siempre olías tan bien? Como una mañana fresca de primavera, como una flor silvestre; con ese aroma irreconocible que nadie puede percibir al menos que estés buscándolo, y luego el aroma se vuelve tuyo, y se queda contigo para siempre.

Ahora también hueles a sal…

_Toc toc toc toc toc_

Alguien se derrumbó finalmente y dejó salir sus lágrimas contra algún hombro compasivo. Pronto, más lágrimas se le unieron.

"Ni-chan, escúchanos." Dijo quien continuaba tocando la impasible puerta; una vez más, ningún sonido vino del otro lado.

Mira, entrelazo mis dedos con los tuyos, ¿Lo vez? Tus manos son tan largas y delgadas… Tan delicadas, tan frágiles. Las manos perfectas, tu cuello largo y tu esbelta figura. Deseo tanto decirtelo.

Daría cualquier cosa por que hubieras alcanzado tu sueño, por que fueras feliz.

toc toc toc

"Luffy, abre esta puerta. No puedes quedarte con ella para siempre…"

Todos esperaron alguna respuesta, pero una vez más la puerta tan solo se quedó ahí, erguida enfrente de ellos. Inmovible, como si el mundo terminara justo detrás de ella.

"Luffy… por favor."

¡Escúchalos! ¿Cómo pueden decir eso? Pero si no hay manera de que te deje ir.

Ni ahora ni nunca.

Tú misma te hiciste un santuario en mi corazón desde la primera vez que me sonreíste. ¿Cómo pueden decir que no puedo quedarme contigo? Si eres mi alma misma.

Acaricio tus brazos; son tan delgados. ¿Cómo lograbas salir a la batalla sabiéndote tan vulnerable? ¿No tenías miedo? ¿No temías por tu vida?

¿O era acaso que confiabas en nosotros?

¿Qué confiabas en mí?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo no merecía tu confianza.

_toc toc toc toc toc toc_

"¡Luffy! ¡Si no abres esta puerta tendremos que tirarla!"

¿Los oíste? Quieren entrar. ¡Vendrán y te alejarán de mí! Ya los hice largarse antes; los saqué a todos para que pudiéramos estar juntos y ahora lo intentarán de nuevo…

No… no… ¡No! ¡No pueden! ¡No los dejaré! ¡Eres mía! ¡Mi ángel! ¡Mi brillo! ¡Mi única esperanza en la vida! ¿Cómo puedo vivir sin ti? ¡Respóndeme! ¡RESPÓNDEME, NAMI!

El moreno sacudió los hombros de su navegante con tanta fuerza que bien pudo romperle el cuello, aunque no hubiera importado.

Sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas irritadas y caían sobre su desgarrado chaleco. La humedad iba lavando algo de sangre, aunque no era suya.

"¡RESPÓNDEME NAMI! ¡RESPÓNDEMEEE!"

Luffy continuó sacudiendo el frágil cuerpo de Nami; sus manos convulsionando, sus ojos abiertos en horror, dolor, negación y pena.

¿Cuanta pena puede soportar un hombre antes de perder la cordura?

La puerta salió volando de repente y la figura Zoro apareció en el umbral. Habían decidido entrar finalmente tras escuchar los angustiados gritos de su capitan.

La tripulación entera entró en el cuarto. Todos se quedaron parados junto a Zoro, tan sólo mirando la escena. Los ojos enrojecidos y las caras llenas de sufrimiento no apartaron su atención del joven sentado en el piso de la enfermería mientras sostenía el ensangrentado cuerpo de su compañera… El cuerpo de su dulce Nami

El espadachin se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro. "Luffy, se acabó."

El mugiwara apretó el cuerpo sin vida. Su estrujón era tan fuerte… tan desesperado, que algunas de las costillas de la pelinaranja se rompieron por la presión, pero él no disminuyó la fuerza de su abrazo.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Si la mantenía apretada lo suficiente a él, tal vez podría conservar su aroma silvestre, sus delgadas manos, sus ojos puros… podría impregnar su ser entero de ella, y ella nunca lo dejaría, y él nunca estaría solo.

"Luffy, amigo, se acabó, déjame tomarla… ¿Me dejarás tomarla?" –Dijo chopper quien se habia acercado a la escena

Habló con suavidad; el temblor en su voz no lo dejaba usar otro tono de todos modos. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, su cara reflejaba su enorme tristeza, la mano en el hombro de joven, falta de firmeza.

Luffy lo miró como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de que el hombre existía. Sus ojos negros parpadearon un par de veces, su dueño sorprendido quizá, ante el hecho de que alguien más existiera en ese universo de dolor que lo rodeaba.

Chopper entendió el gesto como una señal de aprobación y se hincó junto a él. Removió entonces uno de los brazos del torso de Nami. El no hizo nada para prevenirlo; sus ojos parecían perdidos en algún punto vacío.

El doctor retiró pues el otro brazo e intentó retirar el cuerpo.

Luffy sintió el calor de ella abandonándolo, sintió el peso del delicado cuerpo siendo retirado. Simplemente se volvió loco.

"¡NOOOO!"

El capitan arrebató de vuelta el cuerpo de los brazos del doctor y la apretujó contra él una vez más, meciéndose al frente y atrás; su llanto renovado, sus lágrimas escapando de sus ojos sin restricción alguna.

"¡No te la lleves no te la lleves no te la lleves no te la lleves por favor por favor NO!"

Los demás no pudieron hacer más que dejar sus propias lágrimas caer libremente y liberar los nudos que se habían apoderado de sus gargantas, permitiéndose al fin llorar sin contenerse. Zoro sabía que había que hacer. El doctor le había preparado para la penosa tarea.

"¡No no no ella es mía! ¡Nami despierta! ¡No me dejes! ¡No te vayas! ¡Te falle TE FALLE! ¡Perdóname por favor!"

El no paraba de llorar, sus manos temblorosas acariciaban la mejilla de ella en la más tierna adoración.

"Te amo te amo, no te vayas, por favor…" le susurró mientras besaba su frente una y otra vez.

Zoro se paró a un lado del doctor y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Luffy con un agarre fuerte, pero gentil, luego habló, no pudiendo evitar que su voz delatara sus emociones.

"Ya es hora Luffy. Se ha ido, tú lo sabes. Déjala ir."

Tomó el brazo de Nami y la jaló hacia él, arrancándola del abrazo mientras mantenía al muchacho abajo con su otro brazo.

Ella parecía una muñeca de trapo.

El capitan estaba demasiado débil, demasiado cansado… tan derrotado. Por un momento, él se aferró al brazo de ella, a su muñeca, a su mano… a la punta de su dedo y finalmente, el cuerpo quedó fuera de su alcance. Entonces se dejó caer al piso y ahí, lloró.

Chopper, luego de recibir el cuerpo de nami, lo colocó sobre una de las mesas de la enfermería, sobre esa que ya tenía una bolsa negra preparada sobre ella y ahí la observó un momento, y cerrando los ojos y murmurando algunas palabras, encomendó la joven y dulce alma a Dios, luego pasó su mano sobre sus cansados ojos, retirando así algo de humedad. Cuanto dolor sentía él, y cuanto sentían los demás.

Tras esto Franky recogió a Luffy del suelo, como si fuera un niño pequeño, y lo sacó de la enfermería, el resto del equipo los siguió fuera del lúgubre cuarto. Por unos momentos aún se escucharon los ahogados lamentos del joven castaño contra el pecho de su nakama.

Zoro observó la puerta cerrándose, y luego movió sus ojos hacia la chica que tan sólo hace unas horas había estado riendo y cantando con ellos, y quien ahora yacía ahí, fría y sin vida en una bolsa forense.

Recordó entonces la primera vez que la vio cuando trataba de salvar a su capitán, que tanto amaba, pero sin decirselo.

Quiza haya sido su culpa, y la de Luffy

Ellos la habian matado desde el momento que la habian convencido de unirse a ellos, pero quien lo habria esperado.

El espadachin miró por última vez los preciosos ojos de Nami y luego, con la mano temblorosa, los cerró para siempre. Una lágrima cayó sobre los recién cerrados párpados, y luego otra.

"Lo siento niña," susurró el hombre.

Por último, subió el cierre de la bolsa y con una última mirada sobre sus hombros, abandonó la enfermería.

**Fin.**

Muy triste, trágico, bizarro… y demás.

Es cierto que Aprenderemos a valorar lo que tenemos, solo cuando lo perdemos.

Espero que os haya gustado, a pesar de ser uno trágico, seguiré escribiendo más…

Almirante, Cambio y Fuera.


End file.
